Star Stories
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: 20 drabbles around the Kirby universe. Spoilers for the anime and crackpot theories present. T for safety.
1. Definition

**Definition**

What defines a hero? Was it something you were born to be, or something you became? If it was the earlier, he had already failed miserably.

He wasn't saving anybody either, nor was he going to kill any great evil today (he's be lucky just to escape the room alive) and yet, as Meta Knight stabbed the index finger of his former master and his creator in defiance, he felt extremely heroic.

He moved from the finger, running frantically from Nightmare. That question kept going through his mind, and he wondered if it's possible to be a hero to yourself.


	2. Expectations

**Expectations**

Kirby knew the huge expectations for him. Everybody turned to him for help. For some reason, he was the only one who could save them.

He was too young to understand that he was the chosen savior of Dreamland, so he sometimes wondered why he was the one people turned to. That thought made confusion cross his mind, and yet he always pushed it aside and did his duty.

Kirby's true maturity wasn't in that he understood people were counting on him at such a young age. It was in that he never cracked under the pressure of it all.


	3. Inner Warrior

Inner Warrior

As he sat there, the newest creation of a terrible creature, he thought. Nightmare's creatures were born with strong intelligence, even simple ones like him. He thought about what his life would be like here, as a servant to the greatest evil. He thought about if he wanted this. Sometime inside of him despised his master's plan. Something was screaming "no". It felt like some kind of fighter; a warrior. But he also pondered that being a short life if the darkness overpowered him.

Then he thought about the alternate option, and pulled out his sword with a rebellious glare.


	4. Lectures

**Lectures**

Meta Knight had heard many stories of issues training new star warriors. Some were from his own training even. However, he had never heard of anybody having half as much trouble getting their apprentice to listen to him as he was having right now.

It wasn't that Kirby wasn't interested. He just had a horrid time keeping focused. Just when Meta Knight would get to the point of a lesson, somebody would walk by with food and Kirby would run off. The knight sighed. There were days he wondered if he was getting too old for this kind of thing.


	5. Final Battle

**Final Battle**

They pressed in on all sides. He was surrounded. The darkness filling these creatures could be felt deep into his heart. Then there was the leader, who stared down at him. The boss' alien expression did not understand how to smile, but he knew it was doing the equivalent right now.

In these few minutes, he had dived into the fray once again. What was he fighting for? Obviously, the fate of the universe, but why? Why had he left his old destiny for this path?

Then he realized each time he fought, the result would determine who he was.


	6. Internal Commentary

**Internal Commentary**

Stop. Turn around. Do you see me? The dark figure on the hillside? Good. Come fight me like the hero you are. Do you even realize you are a hero, or do you just think you're doing your normal part?

Your sword skills need some work, but it's made up for in the passion behind the swing. You really care about this, don't you? Do you think that kind of heart is normal too?

Good. You found my weakness. It's broken, and I must flee. If I wasn't playing your enemy, I would comment on the good job you're doing.


	7. Complex Realization

**Complex Realization**

He was finally old enough to know who he was.

Initially, he thought it was some kind of test of his emotions. No, it was real. His creator was a monster. In ways, it was good that it wasn't a test, because he failed. His sunny disposition left, and he retreated to his home. To the surprise of his friends, he came back a week later the same person he had been before.

It had taken a while, but he had eventually realized that this was nothing new. Nothing was ever simple for him, and he liked it that way.


	8. Goodbyes

**Pairing warning: Ribbon/Kirby.**

**Goodbyes**

She watched him float away, back to his own world, and she smiled.

But, inside, she didn't feel happy.

There was another emotion blocking her ecstasy. An undercurrent of something she had never felt before for anybody but the young warrior. She wanted to stay here. It was the most selfish thought she had ever had, but it was uncontrollable. You can't change an emotion you don't fully understand.

Wasn't the hero supposed to save the princess? Maybe her hero didn't understand that. He was anything but your usual hero, after all. That was one what she liked about him.


	9. Artificial Innocence

**Artificial Innocence**

He had seen it all. The darkest times and the lightest. The greatest triumphs and the greatest falls. Nothing dark had passed his eyes, and nothing evil had strayed from his path.

Yet he remained happy. He remained the sunny day for the sake of fighting the storm. Eventually, any thoughts of changing melted. He truly became that person. He remained it always. Somehow, Kirby had managed to cheat his childish nature into staying with him, despite all he had gone through. That was the only good explanation, because he should have been anything but a child at this point.


	10. Masks

**Masks**

He'd never admit it on his life, but there were days that being the anti-hero drove Meta Knight crazy. Other heroes got people cheering for them and smiles. He had to not only help save the world, but also do it while wearing a mask (no, not the physical one), which was double the work, and what happened? People gave him blank stares like he was from another planet (even when he wasn't) if they weren't afraid of him.

But selfish and fame catching was no more who he was then his other mask, so who was he really?


	11. Drive

**Pairing Warning: Kirby/Ribbon**

**Drive**

She'd simply watch him sometimes,. In fact, Ribbon would study Kirby. He was different from any other hero she'd heard of before, and she wanted to know what drove somebody like that. In a strange way, seeing his strength was becoming what drove her to keep going when it got hard. This wasn't often, she felt useless to admit, as Kirby had taken most of the weight away from her when they'd met.

She'd get absorbed in her own thoughts while watching him. So much that she didn't notice the others watching her, noting how obviously in love she was.


	12. Fidelity

**Fidelity**

For the first time in decades, he had a duty he was proud of. No longer was his main role bowing at the throne of a self-proclaimed and amazingly ignorant king, but rather protecting the first of a new generation of star warriors.

He'd put himself into danger to make the smallest difference. He'd scream his new comrade's name protectively when death threatened to close in. He'd let himself be surprised at times. To some observers, the sudden appearance of emotion may have seemed like a weakness compared once being a stone wall, but truly, Meta Knight was finally awake.


End file.
